


Shook me all night long

by LothlorienElfling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, AU, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky with tattoos, Clint has a dumb tattoo, Concert, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Minor Age Gap, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Modern Bucky, Modern Steve, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Punk Bucky Barnes, Sex, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve is so noble, Steve is still a hero despite not being Captain America, Tattoos & Piercings, Tony loves AC/DC, Top Steve Rogers, alternative universe - no powers, hook ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: Steve attends an AC/DC concert with Tony, where he meets a lovely brunette with suggestive hips.





	1. Concert

**Author's Note:**

> **Major note** ~ I have recently changed my username to LothlorienElfling due to privacy issues! Just thought I needed to put that out there.
> 
> Cue the generic 'I suck at summaries'! 
> 
> My first fic in this fandom didn't receive a lot of reads, so I thought I'd try out a Steve/Bucky centered fic with the promise of dirty smut. I hope this will spark your interests! Also, just a pre-warning, I wrote this all in the space of an hour or two. So I bet this is full of dumb mistakes and I'm so sorry about. I hope you enjoy regardless.

"I cannot believe this!" Tony clasped his arm around Steve's broad shoulders, bringing him down so he could speak closer to his ear, over the loud crowds.

Steve nodded, smiling widely at his friend. He dipped his head to speak near Tony's ear. The concert was packed full of fans, roaring with applause and cheers as AC/DC finished their opening song, Shook me all night long. "I can't believe we actually got to the front!" He added, and Tony gushed even more.

Truth be told, Steve wasn't a die hard AC/DC fan. Sure, they were good and he didn't mind listening to them from time to time, but he would have never bought tickets himself, and he most definitely wouldn't have pushed to the very barrier. But he came for Tony, and it made Tony happy. And it was turning out to be a good night out. Steve had never been to see a band before, never mind a band as huge and popular as AC/DC, and he was getting quite a thrill from the live music. Not to mention the fact that a very attractive brunette was occasionally bumping into him.

AC/DC had begun the riffs to Shoot and Thrill, after thanking and greeting the crowd, and Tony's whistle couldn't compete with the volume of the cheer from the man next to Steve. He glanced at him, only briefly, to avoid getting punched in the face or anything, but this guy was far too engrossed in the music than Steve. He most definitely looked the part for an AC/DC concert, complete with long, dark hair and a Thunderstruck tank top. Steve smiled at him.

Steve couldn't help but keep on smiling throughout the concert. He was very pleased to see Tony so happy, and Mr. Tank Top's adorable grin was infectious, and it seemed as though he movements were too. Steve mostly kept his eyes on the band, he was sure, but he did often glance at the brunette, especially during the guitar solos, where he banged his head like a poster boy for Heavy Metal, his hair seeming to pulsate with the heavy beat of the drum and the flashing neon red lights. Steve began with tapping his foot, as he usually did to any music, to adopting Tony's energetic jumping and occasionally testing out the hot tank-top wearing brunette's head banging.

Steve was involved now, and found himself involved even deeper when the band began to play Back in Black, probably his favourite song by them. Tony cheered loudly, cupping his hands around his perfectly trimmed beard and Steve actually echoed him, voicing his appreciation. The crowd seemed much heavier on his back now, probably due to the popularity of the song, everybody was now more charged and excited. He endured the push, it didn't seem to bother him that much, as he was too busy 'rocking out' (as Tony might say) to his favourite song. In was during the this time that he lost tank top. He glanced around, just as the song was hitting its few final notes, and couldn't see the gorgeous metal head. He squinted, attempting to somehow peer through the crowds and strobe lighting to his left, until he looked behind him. There was a very large man practically pressed against him, and he seemed to have a large group with him, who had infiltrated tank top's space and most of the surrounding space around Steve and Tony.

Steve rocked up onto his toes, trying to peek over the high shoulder of one of the fellas, and of course, he saw his brunette, pushed behind them.

Steve's eyebrows narrowed. Tank top didn't seem too phased by it, he was still enjoying the concert it seemed, but Steve was not very happy at all. He turned, staring straight at the man directly behind him. He moved forward, extending his arm to signal his wish to move. "Excuse me." He said politely, although he was sure nobody could hear him. The men didn't move, not until Steve found himself inappropriately caressing the waist of the man that they budged, and Steve managed to snake his arm through and clasp the wrist of tank top, pulling him through the gap.

Tank top looked very startled, before Steve offered him a warm smile. He smiled back, his cheek forming an adorable little curve. The man who was occupying tank top's old spot gave him a firm push on the shoulder, and Steve was so enraged he almost lost it, if it wasn't for the guilt of ruining this for Tony that he wouldn't ever be able to get off his conscious.

"Hey man," Steve began, his voice a yell over the music. He shoved tank top a little too roughly into his spot, only then catching the attention of Tony, as he looked to he left and realised that Steve had been replaced by a concerned looking kid. "He was here first." Steve stated firmly, not even waiting for a response as he turned around, pressing his body up against tank top and clamping his hands on the barrier either side of the brunette, protecting him. Tony blinked a few times, and tank top looked even more startled.

That was until Highway to Hell began to play, and both Tony and tank top cheered, their furrowed faces replaced by grins and in tank top's case, sweet little smile lines.

As per usual, tank top began to move, his body almost hot wired to the beat. He rocked against Steve, flicking his hair to the right, allowing it to brush against Steve's neck and expose his own neck. Steve noticed a cluster of small stars trailing down the chords of tank top's neck, and after he noticed them, he couldn't stop staring. That was until the gorgeous brunette's hips snapped with a sharp riff of the guitar, and he ground his ass down hard against Steve's crotch.

Steve sucked in a breath, and he felt a shudder run down his spine, and spread throughout the whole of his body, causing a instinctive growl to rumple in his chest. He was sure tank top could feel it, since he did turn slightly to look at Steve with heavy, dark eyes. Clearly suggestive.

Tony had began to share his excitement for whatever song was next with tank top guy, both of them instantly recognising the songs and turning to grin and squeal like excited children to each other. Steve thought it was sweet, and he felt a pang of sadness and loss when the band went off stage. Of course they'd come back for an encore, Tony said they always did. But Steve didn't want one or two more songs with tank top rubbing his deliciously round ass against him. He didn't want it to ever end.

But it did. The music began to fade, and the crowd erupted into waves of cheering, whistling, clapping and begs for more. Steve also begged, resting an open palm against his mouth and shouting "Encore!" At the top of his lungs, even though they already did one. The noise from the crowd began to fade, and the arena seemed to swell with space, as fans poured out of the exits. The lights blossomed, basking the concrete arena in a weak, artificial yellow.

Tank top turned around slowly, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip as he looked up at Steve. They shared a knowing look. Steve knew that tank top guy had purposely teased him with the roll of his hips. "Hi..." He said gently. "I'm Bucky." He introduced himself carefully.

Steve exhaled, voice quivering only slightly. "Steve."


	2. You know Pizza Ass Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony wait with Bucky in a local bar for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter, I've not double checked this, or even read it through. I just really wanted to get this up. I'm awful, I know. I should really read through them and perfect them. This is so raw, and nothing much happens, but I promise, smut and sexiness to come.

Tony snatched Bucky's hand in his own, vigorously shaking it. "Name's Tony!" He introduced eagerly. "Wasn't that amazing?!" He beamed.

Bucky was just as excited, and Steve found that adorable. "God, yes!" Bucky replied, and only then did Tony let go of his hand. "I can't believe I got this close..." He suddenly turned to Steve, his smile cascading down into a horrified gasp. "Oh, thank you! I never said thank you, I'm such an ass, thank you!" He chanted, before throwing his arms around Steve's neck and pressing against him tight. "Thank you so much," he said again, softer this time, his breath grazing Steve's neck.

Steve couldn't respond, not for a moment. He was shocked with the sudden yet very welcome physical affection. "You're welcome, it was no big deal." He whispered in return, tucking his nose into the crevice where Bucky's neck met his shoulder, paved with inked stars. He inhaled. Bucky smelt so damn good. Like sweat and cologne, an intoxicating mix.

Bucky didn't want to, but he felt the hug maybe lasted a little too long, and he slipped out of Steve's large arms, smiling a little sheepishly. "Thank you, those guys were real jerks." He scoffed, his upper lip curling on one side to help convey his dislike.

"Totally." Steve agreed, shaking his head like that of a disappointed parent, his eyebrows snapped together.

Tony intervened. He knew how righteous Steve could be, especially when dealing with bullies. "However," he began, holding up his hands to both of the men. "You do meet some pretty awesome people." He gestured to Bucky, who smiled thankfully in return. "Why don't you come out for a drink with us, Bucky?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows, and Steve felt a wave of dread and panic crush against him, engulfing him in insecurity. "I'm sure Bucky..." Steve paused. He only just realised that this could sound like _he_ was the one who didn't want to hang out with Bucky. And that wasn't true. "... Doesn't wanna hang out with us..." He finished, uncertainly.

Bucky blinked. "No," he spoke softly, eyes fixed on Steve to try and read his reaction. "I think I could use a drink... Besides," he glanced around the nearly empty concert hall. "I've lost my friends."

"Oh," Steve was concerned. Of course he was. Steve seemed like one of those fairy tale good guys, Bucky thought. And boy, did he need one of those. "Would you like to borrow my phone?" He began, immediately formulating a rescue plan for Bucky. "We'll wait with you, won't we Tony?"

"Of course." Tony confirmed. "You can borrow _my_ phone, if you like." Tony offered. "Mine isn't from the dark ages." He look accusingly at Steve, a taunting smirk on his lips as Steve pulled his Nokia brick from his pocket. Bucky giggled. And Steve found it to be so clear, light and pleasant that instantly forgave Tony.

"Thank you, but I have my phone. I'm just gonna call Nat, I'll be a sec!" Bucky announced, pressing the screen of his phone a few times before bringing it to his ear. He turned, and paced a little away from Steve and Tony, and that's when Tony began to form silent words with grossly exaggerated mouth movements.

_"You like him."_

Steve narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily, deciding not to dignify him with a response.

"Nat and Thor are gonna meet me at The Stag's Head?" Bucky's voice rose towards the end of his sentence. He didn't know The Stag's Head.

Tony, of course, did. "Oh, just up the street! Next to Red's." He confirmed, smirking at Steve. "Remember Red's?" He spoke low and tauntingly again.

"I remember." Steve growled. "I'm surprised you do." He shot back. Tony just laughed.

"Would you mind, giving me directions or something?" Bucky asked sheepishly with an awkward grin as he broke up their debate.

Steve scoffed and shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous!" He scaled, already heading for the exit. "We said we'd stay with you, didn't we? C'mon. We'll all go for a drink." He smiled warmly, and even though Bucky was definitely feeling still feeling the heat from the crowds and his probably embarrassing dancing, he wanted more of Steve's warmth.

  
Steve and Tony were both having a drink that night, Tony on his usual scotch and Steve with a beer, since they we're getting picked up by Steve's roommate.

Bucky wasn't sure if he would be driving or not, given that he came with Thor and Nat in Nat's car, and since he hadn't been with them all night, he wasn't sure of their state. Nat seemed pretty sober on the phone, but he just had a lemonade whilst they waited.

"Did you friends say how long they're gonna be?" Tony enquired after taking a sip from his glass. "Not that we're trying to get rid of you or anything."

Bucky laughed softly as he tucked the left side of his hair behind his ear. Steve watched him tentatively. "Yeah, they went round the back of the arena to see if they could catch the bands, they're never usually successful, but hey, if it makes them happy. They shouldn't be too long." He assured Tony. Steve only half listened, he was mesmerised by the silver in Bucky's ear, a few on his lobes, some hooked around the shell of his ear, and some in locations Steve didn't even know was possible.

"Steve?" Bucky broke him out of the stare, wafting his hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" Steve grunted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Bucky asked you what you do." He provided, shaking his head at his friend before taking another drink.

"Oh!" Steve straightened up in his seat, and locked eyes with Bucky to address him. "I do a lot of things, actually." He began. He thought it was better to make conversation with this guy than just stare at him. "I'm an officer." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Bucky's eyes widened. "I also volunteer, though. My roommate Sam is a counsellor for Veterans, so I help him out sometimes. I also draw."

Bucky grinned. "You draw?" He repeated. "Me too! Well, I'm trying to, I'm not very good." He almost blushed, cheeks glowing a faint pink. "Nat and Thor are the better artists. That's why they're the tattooists."

Tattooists? Steve echoed himself. Wow. That's pretty cool. Tony seemed to think so too.

"Tattooists? I should have known!" He smirked. "What do you do, then?" He pressed, and Steve eagerly demonstrated his agreement to the question with a nod.

"Oh, I'm a tattooist in training, but I'm the resident piercer at the shop." He shrugged.

Of course he was, Steve thought. "How many do you have?" Steve blurted out, not even running the question past his fucking brain before he spoke it. He instantly blushed. He bet Bucky thought he was a real creep, now.

"Oh, about, ten," he shrugged, as if it was normal and Steve hadn't just been a total creeper and asked him about his body when they just met, even though he had a good feel of his body at the concert.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Ten?" He repeated, exhaling a comedic whistle. "I met girl who had a piercing." He informed Bucky, voice lower, as if this was a secret. Steve had to restrain slapping his hand against his own face. And he thought _he_ was inappropriate!

Bucky knew exactly what he was talking about, and exactly how to handle it. "Only just the one?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow and smirking. Tony was quiet, then.

"What about you guys, then?" Bucky turned on his bar stool, glancing at Tony and Steve. "Any tattoos? Piercings?" He questioned.

Tony snorted. "Not a chance with Steve. He's scared of needles." Steve blushed furiously.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve and smirked, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip suggestively. "Oh, is that so?"

Steve swallowed hard. "I'm not _scared_ , per say... Just, not eager for it, you know?" He tried to defend himself, attempting to regain some dignity.

"He nearly passed out when we took Clint for his tattoo." Tony continued, very much enjoying the story.

Bucky also seemed to enjoy it. "Really?" He asked Steve, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at him.

"I wouldn't say passed out... I just didn't wanna look..." Steve muttered, taking a nose dive into his pint of beer in attempt to swallow his words, or even the whole conversation.

"And," Tony pressed on further, causing Steve to inhale more of the froth on the top of his glass. "It was the tiniest little tattoo, nothing major, just a piece of pizza."

Bucky blinked. "A slice of pizza? You're friends with pizza ass guy?" He broke into strangled laughs as he tried to speak. Steve put down his glass out of curiosity.

"Yeah?" Tony responded, tilting his head to the side, baffled that Bucky knew Clint has his pizza tattoo on his asscheek. "The worse part was that the artist was a smoking hot redhead, not that any of us said anything, she would ha-"

"-have punched you in the face or something?" Bucky finished, eyes gleaming. "That's Nat!"

Steve's previous feelings of insecurity, anxiousness and embarrassment either drowned in his beer or were scared off by his bark of laughter. "You cannot be serious..." He chuckled, not to anybody in particular.

"Talk about a small world." Bucky laughed, suddenly jumping as he felt a pair of hands creep up his sides. He cursed under his breath, and turned around to see Nat peering over his shoulder, smirking. Thor stood behind her, his broad, inked up arms crossed along his chest.

"Small what now?" She enquired, her voice sultry. Steve and Tony were sure they recognised her. "That's not something you discuss with strangers, Bucky." She chided teasingly.

"Actually-" Bucky began, his lips quivering into a laugh again. "They aren't exactly strangers."

"Oh?" Nat raised her eyebrow, glancing at Tony and Steve. Her thick, lipstick-stained lips curled to a smile. "Pizza ass guy's friends, right?"

The original bar trio dissolved into laughs again, and Nat and Thor broke a smile. They took seats at either side of Tony and Steve, Nat picking up the drinks menu that was perched on the edge of the bar.

"I can't believe you actually did that, Nat." Bucky prompted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Usually," he turned to Steve, to inform him, "We don't tattoo stupid shit, especially not on drunks."

"Drunk?" Thor began, his voice low. He shook his head, a deep chuckle rumbled in his illustrated chest. "He wasn't drunk, he was completely all there."

Tony spluttered. "All there? It probably wasn't Clint then!"

Bucky looked at Tony, then to Thor, and then ultimately to Nat. "Wait-" he spoke slowly, his brow knitted in confusion. "He wasn't drunk?"

Nat shook her head in confirmation.

Steve thought he'd elaborate. "Nah, Clint planned out his tattoo for a good month prior. He really wanted a pizza slice," Steve paused, trying to think of some justification. He paused for longer than he intended to, once he caught Bucky's eyes. They were mesmerising, such a cool blue, and they were all his. He had Bucky's undivided attention and he loved it.   
"H-He just really loves pizza... And Clint is kinda a happy-go-lucky guy... So, yeah." Steve stumbled over almost every word, it felt like.

Damn this gorgeous guy.


	3. Hello, Stanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony blabs to Sam and Clint and Steve is pushed into meeting Bucky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while... but I've been so busy. It was written in lots of little bursts, some weeks and weeks apart, so I apologise for the lack of smoothness with this chapter. But at least it's here! If there's any mistakes (there will be) just bare with me! I did this quickly for you guys!

"So then," Sam craned his neck back to both reverse the car and to give Tony and Steve a mock-suspicious look. "How was it?"

Tony grinned. Steve didn't think he'd seen Tony without a grin plastered on his face the whole night. "It was brilliant, as you'd expect." He informed Sam, just as the car pulled out and Sam began to drive them home.

"And how drunk are you?" Sam glanced back at them again through the mirror. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"A little, I've been worse." Tony shrugged. Steve was quiet, casting his gaze out of the window to watch the lights of the restaurants and clubs blur slightly. "He's not." Tony waggled a thumb over at Steve.

Steve perked up a little, lifting his head from against the window. "Hm?"

"Of course he isn't." Sam chuckled. "Never drinks!"

"He was buying plenty, though." Tony was setting up the shot. Steve furrowed his brow and shook his head at Tony. Tony smirked.

"Probably feels guilty that you won't accept any money for the tickets!" Sam responded.

Steve glared.

Tony grinned. Again. "It wasn't me he was buying for."

There it was. There was no going back now, no palming this one off. Tony had dropped the bomb.

Sam's eyes widened. "Who?!" He demanded, shifting excitedly in his seat as he flexed his hands on the wheel.

Steve groaned low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as he crashed his skull against the window of the car.

Sam pressed on. "Come on, man! Tell me!"

"It's not like you're gonna know him!" Steve's lame attempt of shutting this down of course failed miserably. Tony began to cackle. He wasn't going to let this go for weeks, at the least.

Sam shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Tell me everything. It's been 70 years since you got any!"

Steve groaned again, eyebrows pressed harshly against his stern eyes. "Oh come on, that's exaggerating it a little bit, don't you think?"

Sam's voice quivered with a laugh. "Nope!" Steve dropped his face into his hands with defeat. "Tony, give the details." Sam requested.

Of course, Tony delivered.

Steve felt his face heat up in his hands as Tony described the whole night, from the concert to the bar, afterwards. Sam was incredibly excited by it all. He wanted Steve to be happy, but he did like to tease him a little. He knew how shy he got out about these matters.

"We have to go and see him." Sam concluded, just as he began to bring the car up to their drive.

"Absolutely not." Steve replied firmly, shaking his head as he stepped out of the car.

Tony frowned. "Why not?" He spread his arms in question. "He only works down town."

"Do you have any idea how creepy that will be?" Steve hissed, beginning to blush again. He desperately wanted to see Bucky again. But he couldn't just show up the next day to where he worked. That would be pathetic. And embarrassing.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, not sparing any time to dwell on how bad the idea could actually be. "We'll make an excuse."

"Like what?" Steve folded his arms across his chest. He spoke scornfully, but also with a hint of curiosity. Tony was a clever man, and if the excuse was believable, Steve might not be so hellbent on not going to see Bucky again.

Tony held him in suspense, a raised arm at the elbow to gesture silence before he unveiled his plan. Sam opened the door to the shared house, the trio stepped inside, Sam flicking the light switch as they still awaited Tony's master plan.

"There's your excuse!" He beamed, both hands now laid out flat in gesture to a snoozing Clint Barton on the couch.

 

* * *

 

  
"Ya know, I'm so glad you guys suggested this." Clint announced, yanking his jacket off the back of the living room door. "I really think I need a touch up."

Tony sniggered as he tied up the laces of his sneakers.

Clint sniggered too.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Where is Steve?" He asked, a little agitated. He had been waiting for a good 15 minutes now at the door with his car keys in hand.

"Still getting ready." Clint replied, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders.

"He's getting real dolled up for this guy." Tony added, voice louder and almost melodic, in hope Steve would hear from upstairs.

Steve did hear. And he was more frustrated with the fact that Tony was right. He never spends this much time on his appearance. He even woke up early to try out some new hair styles, which he quickly abandoned after gel-infested mess number three. He then spent far too much time choosing an outfit. The jeans decision came early, but what shirt? Right now, he had on a blue, long sleeved t-shirt. And he wasn't convinced.

It was his go to, his old faithful shirt that he always felt comfortable in. But now he didn't know if he should be sporting that number to go and see Bucky, the incredibly handsome guy he met at the concert. He felt a little too _preppy_. Bucky was cool. Bucky probably didn't like the colour blue. Bucky was tank tops and dark denim. But Steve shouldn't stop wearing his favourite shirt just because some guy may or may not like it, right? He loves the colour blue.

Bucky's eyes are blue.

"Hey, what you standing around for?" Sam enquired, suddenly appearing at the door to Steve's room.

Steve frowned at him, pathetically, and didn't answer.

"No, don't give me that look again. You're going. I got my ass up for this." Sam told him firmly, folding his arms. "I know it's going to be daunting, but you don't ever have to see this guy again. Just take a chance." He added more softly in an attempt to coax Steve out of his insecurity.

I want to see him again, though. Steve thought, twitching his mouth a little. Ugh, pressure.

"Besides," Sam continued, seeing that his efforts weren't successful as of yet. "You won't be the biggest tool there."

Steve chuckled a little. Sam went with it.

"I mean, you won't be the least of a tool there, that will be me, but at least you haven't got an ass tattoo of a pizza, and aren't hopelessly in love with your tattoo artist."

"He's not my tattoo artist."

"I was talking about Clint."

"Oh. Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Sam shattered it. He cocked his head to the side, gesturing their leave. "Come on. He can be your tattoo artist, if you like." Sam began to head down the stairs of their shared house, and Steve actually followed. "You and I can get matching tattoos, if you like." He teased a little. "You draw them up and your new friend can scar our skins for life!"

Tony cheered obnoxiously as Steve and Sam came down the stairs, and made some comment about Sam assist Steve with dressing in a similar manner to teenaged girls before a big date.

"Did you not ask him to curl your hair?" Tony taunted weakly. Steve rolled his eyes as he swung himself into the back of Sam's car.

Clint sat beside him, smiling goofily. "Natasha has curly hair." He stated. Tony groaned. "Well, not curly curly, more wavy? It's really pretty. Did you guys see?"

Tony groaned even louder, slumping back into the front car seat even more than before.

"Can't say I was paying attention, Clint." Steve replied with a small smile. He envied how happy-go-lucky Clint was. He didn't seem to be at all anxious. And he was the one getting the touch up, bearing his ass for this girl he was mad for.

Sam drove them downtown, and after being lost for a few streets, Clint recognised the Tattoo Studio, Asgard. Sam took the car down to the end of the street where he could park up, and they walked back up to the shop, Clint commenting on each and every fast food stop they passed.

"I think we should get a pizza after." He stated matter of factly as he nodded at his friends.

"That place doesn't open till 5, Clint." Tony pointed to the sign.

Clint frowned. "Guess it will just have to be Taco Bell." He shrugged. Steve couldn't believe him. They were moments away from stepping into the shop, and Clint's mind had time to fuss about food. All Steve could think about was Bucky. Will he be pleased to see him. Will he be creeped out. Will he want Steve to get a tattoo. Steve can't get a tattoo. Will he even be working today? He wasn't the last time he was there. Steve would have definitely remembered.

Oh god.

Sam opened the door.

Natasha was sat at the front desk, looking a little bored until her eyes followed the sound of the boy's arrival, and widened. "Well." She breathed, rising up from her slump. "Morning fellas." She greeted a little skeptically.

"Morning!" Tony replied first, smiling kindly. She raised her eyebrow.

"Got an appointment?" She asked, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms. She knew they didn't.

Tony glanced at Steve, then to Clint. Clint stepped forward, exhaling a little as he addressed her. "Well, no... can I have one, please?" Steve mentally face palmed. This wasn't going smoothly. He briefly looked around the room to see if Bucky was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't. And Steve felt a mix of relief and disappointment.

"You'd like an appointment?" Natasha stated flatly, her full attention now on Clint, who had taken to leaning against the desk, arm propped up, in an attempt to look cool or something.  
Clint nodded.

"Usually people call up for that." She told him, her eyes flickering from Clint to Steve. Steve noticed.

Clint smirked a little. "Guess you could say I'm not like usual people." Steve cringed. He cringed so much he felt himself tense his feet up and hold back a grimace. Tony snorted unapologetically, but it didn't seem to phase Nat or Clint.

Natasha sighed softly and rose from her seat at the front desk. "What can I do for you?" She began. "Side of fries on the other cheek?" She asked sarcastically with a quiver of a smirk, and Steve was terrified Clint would take her up on the offer.

"Touch up, if that's possible." He requested, stepping out to watch Natasha begin to set up a station.

"Are you wanting me to do it?" She asked, although she was already laying down the plastic sheets. "Thor's in today." She said, more openly as if to address the room. "And _Bucky_."

Now that was addressed at Steve. She looked directly at him, eyes burning through him. Steve was convinced she saw and knew it all. All his feelings for Bucky. Steve even thought she knew that Clint was just an excuse for Steve to be here.

"I'll stick with my original artist, thank you." Clint responded, approaching Natasha and perching on the edge of the cushioned table.

Nat kicked over a stool, and took out some tiny plastic pots of ink. "You guys can take a seat." She didn't even look up from her work. "Take a look through our portfolios, if you like." She offered, nodding to the glass coffee table in front, books sprawled across it. She gave Clint a nod to hint it's time to strip. "If you see something you like, maybe Thor or Bucky could give you some ink once they get back from their break."

Steve breathed out gently. Break. Bucky was out on break. He felt juxtaposing emotions again. Relief that Bucky would soon be here. And dread that Bucky would soon be here. He also felt a little thankful for Nat. He knew that she knew. And her information was definitely appreciated.

Steve pawed through Bucky's portfolio idly. He found it relaxing as he awaited his doom. He liked Bucky's drawings. They were very different to his own, but he liked them. Bucky seemed to favour black and white, which Steve definitely agreed with. But Bucky drew objects. There were intricate flowers, classic anchors, delicate feathers and the death star in a wreath of flowers and leaves, Steve's favourite so far. He even had time to look through Thor's work. His lines were thick and dark. He definitely made a statement. His art pieces were intricate and large. Steve imagined you'd come to Thor if you just got out of prison and wanted to let everybody know that.

Just as Steve placed down the portfolio, the door swung open. Steve held his breath.

Bucky stepped inside, Thor behind him. He carried a few paper bags, his hair tied back loosely and a few stray strands across his face. He blew at them in an attempt to get them out of his face, before he placed down the bags on the desk, scooped back his hair and took in the scene.

It was busier than when he left. For one, Nat was tattooing on the full bench, and once he realised what exactly she was tattooing, he snapped his neck round to the waiting area. And there he was. The guy from the night before.

A handsome, humble grin grew on Bucky's face as he looked directly at Steve. He was breathing hard from his brisk walk to the local store for their lunches, and his hair strands framed his face. "Hello stranger." He said through his grin, those pretty blue eyes fixated on Steve.

Steve cleared his throat. "H-Hey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shouldn't be so long. I'm also working on my other pieces, too. Thank you for the support! Comments make me work faster, it's proven ;)


	4. Indian food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet again, and plan a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter, guys! Sorry about not updating much. It's been busy! I'm on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be that long! Thanks guys.

"Like what you see?"

Steve almost choked. He stared, stunned by Bucky's presence, and dumfounded by his statement. "Uh," he managed to respond.

"My portfolio?"

_Oh._

"Oh." Steve echoed his mind dumbly. He quickly cleared his throat, already feeling a burning stare of disbelief and embarrassment from Tony and Sam. "Yes, yes." He blurted.

Bucky smiled wholesomely, tucking some loose stands of his hair behind his ear. "Thanks." He was genuinely thankful, there was no doubt. There was no corruptness with Bucky. Nothing is false, nothing is fake. Steve trusted him wholeheartedly, despite not knowing him five minuets.

Steve stared, somehow making the situation even more awkward and embarrassing for himself, as only he could, before he narrowed his brow into the portfolio. "I, um," a pause as he skimmed the drawings. He could pick any to talk about, any to compliment Bucky on, but he went with his favourite. "This one." He turned the book towards Bucky, finger tapping gently at the Death Star drawing. "I love this one."

Bucky leaned forward a little to inspect the art and laughed lightly. "Yeah? Thank you." Bucky scrunched up his nose with a lopsided grin. "Those things are pretty popular," he shrugged "Dorky stuff, in flowers." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, just under his ponytail. "You like Star Wars?"

"I do, actually." Steve smiled. "I think its quirky." Ugh. Quirky. Way to sound like a wannabe-hip high school teacher trying to make it with the cool kids, Stevie.

Bucky didn't seem to care much. Bucky must be the most polite person he's ever met in his life. He just kept smiling. Steve loved it. He wanted to make him smile all day.

"So, how was the Morning?" Thor addressed them, his words dragging Steve out of his little world where only he and Bucky existed. "Any headaches?" He enquired, striding over to the couch, a can of soda in hand.

"Only these two." Sam quickly responded, rising from his seat and introducing himself to Thor with a handshake. Thor firmly obliged. "I'm Sam. I drive these assholes around most of the time." He turned to Bucky. "You must be Bucky."

Steve held back a groan. Now Bucky will know Steve was talking about him. Great.

Bucky smiled courteously, also extending his hand for a formal greeting. "That's right." He confirmed. "Nice to meet ya, Sam."

Tony was speaking now, and Steve hoped all attention would be on Tony, and not how red he felt himself going. "I'm not one for hangovers." He winked at Thor, and Thor chuckled.

"Maybe you weren't drunk enough." Thor concluded, folding his broad arms across his chest after taking a sip from his can.

The corners of Tony's lips quivered as he glanced round at his friends before giving the large man a firm pat on the back. "I like this guy." He announced.

"What's this about hangovers?" Clint called from the bench, his face distorted and twisted as he bared the pain.

"I think Thor is going to make it his mission to get Tony drunk." Bucky replied with a playful smirk, a smirk which he still carried when he turned back to look at Steve.

Steve felt literally blessed.

"If you want to go out..." Natasha spoke softly, not once looking up from Clint's ass. "Make it Friday at least. I need you guys bright eyed and bushy tailed each morning this week."

There was a brief moment of quiet amongst the boys, as they exchanged looks of deliberation.

"Do you like Indian food?"

Steve was sure that was directed at him. Bucky's pretty eyes were resting on him, and hadn't once glanced at the others. Steve cleared his throat.

"I like everything," Steve replied, stumbling a little over his words. He really needed to pull himself together.

Tony quickly chimed in, nudging Sam to rise and answer out of him. "I'm game."

"Me too." Sam replied.

Bucky nodded with a grin and exhale of air. He span on his heels, looking across to Nat and Clint, as she was finishing up her art. "Can we, Nat?" He asked with an eyebrow raise, his arms spread in question.

Nat didn't look at him. He wiped the end of her tattoo gun with an inky tissue, plump lips parted in concentration. "Maybe, fellas." Her lips quivered a little. "Are you perhaps referring to The Palace?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Bucky nodded, beaming across at her. "I am."

"Then I'll see you there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and I'll get round to fixing them! Sorry it's short and slow, but they're all going for dinner later! They'll be some Clintasha in the next chapter, but it will mostly be Stucky! Thanks so much! Kudos and comments urge me to write!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me kudos and nice comments? If this doesn't recieve much attention, I may not be motivated to complete it ;-; 
> 
> But thank you so much!


End file.
